What am I to you?
by Stuart.Tozer5
Summary: He didn't realize, until now. Change. It happens, & it doesn't. He certainly wanted change. He really, really wants to initiate it. But how? They are brothers. Not in blood, but in bond. He wants change. But does his brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story.  
Rated K+ for now. Rating subject to change.**

**If you like this story, **_**please leave a review, and/or follow & favourite**_**.**** It keeps me going! Also feel free to check out my other stories, such as He's The One!**

**This story takes place after How To Train Your Dragon, and after the TV Series (DreamWorks Dragons: Riders & Defenders of Berk), but before How To Train Your Dragon 2.**

**Summary: He didn't realise, until now. Change. It happens, & it doesn't. He certainly wanted change. He really, really wants to initiate it. But how? They are brothers. Not in blood, but in bond. He wants change. But does his brother?**

_This indicates thoughts/thinking._

**Chapter 1:**

**(3rd Person Point of View).**

Change. It happens. And it doesn't. Change of the greatest nature, or of the smallest switch. Or perhaps no change at all.

There are some things in this world that never change.

And of course there are some things that do.

The dragon of the night was thinking. Concentrating. For the first time in his life, he was thinking things over.

He remembered the days when he found his purpose. The day his life shattered into a million pieces for the first time. He suffered only for a moon & a sun mostly, when he lost his flight. Though it felt like an eternity.

And the days not long after when the pieces that were shattered were replaced, by an entirely new perspective of life. A second chance.

Those days putting the new shards back together were some of his fondest memories.

The dragon of the night discovered that he had a whole new purpose when those days were in motion.

The dragon of the night, known to Vikings as the legendary Night Fury, remembers. He remembers all. His memory as crystal clear as his vision in the night.

Even now, as the dragon stands atop the highest point of Berk, with the wind on his scales, he remembers his past.

Toothless was coming to an entirely new realisation. He loved Hiccup.

No, not as a mate or else, but as much or possibly even more than a brother. In Toothless opinion, they were brothers, maybe not in blood, but in bond.

But this wasn't what the Night Fury had the realisation about. As the oversized lizard, as some of the Vikings called him, thought, after all he and Hiccup had been through, overall nothing had changed.

Since the huge battle with the Red Death that is. After the Red Deaths defeat, and the alliance formed, life was amazing for him.

Yes. He used past tense. Life _was _amazing for him.

He used to love all those "come on bud!"s from his brother and rider. He loved at the time all those battles and adventures they had. The Screaming Death, with Alvin, and even with Dagur and the Berserkers.

Hiccup would hop on Toothless, fly somewhere, and do his business. He'd fly the Night Fury all over Berk and around, and yet, the dragon of the night never realised.

He tried to imagine if Hiccup would think a little. If his rider could see a new perspective. Such as, what if he bought a horse? And rode it everywhere around Berk. Fed it. Let it sleep and get comfortable.

What would the difference be between himself and a horse to Hiccup? Hiccup doesn't talk much to him unlike he used to when they were bonding. When they're alone, he talks mainly to himself. He wants Toothless to fly him wherever he wants when he wants it.

He could be working in the forge, tell him to stay outside, then realise something, and call him over, get on, and that's it.

_What am I to him?_ Toothless thought.

000000

Hiccup was busy. As he always is. He is a busy young man, even compared to others his age. The young heir to be chief was designing a new symbol for the Berk Dragon Academy.

He was currently drawing some prototypes onto some paper. Even though it was the middle of the night, and his father's snores echoed nosily off the walls of the house, he was concentrating.

Even at the age of 19, he usually disliked staying up late. He liked to sleep early to wake up early. But his father had suggested changing the Academy's symbol, and he agreed.

Of course, he didn't need to be up this late. But he chose to. For two reasons.  
One, he wanted to get the design done on paper before he would make it.  
Two -

Suddenly he heard the creaking of wood and scrape of boots against the side of the house. No sooner had he looked up from his desk, had he caught a glimpse of blond hair, he smirked to himself and kept on working in the candlelight.

"Good evening milady." The auburn haired teen greeted without looking.

"Oh, you're awake." She sighed disappointedly. She climbed through the window with a grunt, and landed perfectly on her feet on the floor, rattling the house.

She sauntered over to him with her gracious footsteps, and peered over his shoulder. At the same time he felt warm arms wrap around himself.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

**(Hiccups 1st person Point of View).**

I withdrew my charcoal pencil and leaned back onto the chair as her arms wrapped around more tightly.

"Re-designing a new symbol for the Academy. Dad suggested to make a new one." I shrugged. I moved the design closer to the wall, and put my hands on Astrid's arms.

"And what brings the goddess of beauty here at this late hour may I ask?"

Astrid withdrew her arms and gave me a punch to the shoulder. "Ouch." I turned around to give her a hurt expression.

"Do I need a reason to hang out with the future chief who is currently my boyfriend?" She pouted, crossing her arms and tapping her right foot on floor.

I chuckled and grabbed her arms. "Come here you." I tried to bring her close as she struggled to break free. Until finally she reluctantly relaxed her futile attempts to escape and looked me right in the eyes as she sat in my lap, her arms around my back as mine around hers.

_Success!_

"Of course you don't need a reason. But it happens to be the middle of the ni- ow!" He exclaimed, clutching his other bruised arm that her fist just withdrew from.

_Fail. . . _

"I don't care." She smiled at my hurt expression again and leaned forward to kiss me.

Just before our lips met she turned her face. "Wh-"

"Where's Toothless?"

**End Of Chapter 1.**

**Short chapters will be most likely. And I apologise in advance, but may not generally be updating often.**

**Just to say, if anyone on here plays a shooter game called Battlefield 3 or Battlefield 4, on any console, preferably PC/Computer, check my profile. And feel free to join my FanFictioners platoon on Battlelog.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**(Hiccups 1st person Point of View).**

I turned and looked where Astrid was looking. Toothless's rock slab was empty. No Night Fury was resting there.

_I wonder where he is…_

"I am not sure. He can't fly so he couldn't have left the island. Maybe he went for a midnight walk?" I suggested and shrugged my shoulders.

_That's not like him. He doesn't usually leave. Though, I rarely am up this late. Maybe he always leaves at night and is back before I wake up._

"Hey."

I snapped my attention to the woman on my lap. She raised her hand and lifted my chin up.

"I am sure he's not far." She assured. "Now where were we?"

000000

**(Toothless's 1st person Point of View).**

As I watched the stars blink reassuringly at me, I decided it was time to head back. I slowly skidded off the high point, and slithered down. Placing paw after paw downwards.

For some strange reason that I did not know, the village healer named Gothi lived about halfway up this treacherous slope. And as I made my way down, I saw her sitting in an armchair snoozing.

She was accompanied by at least 10 Terrible Terrors that were all over her. I barked a laugh at the sight, what a place Berk had become since the times of war.

Suddenly, as I got really close, she jolted awake. Sending the Terrors blasting off her and hitting the floor boards.

"Oh I am sorry, I am so sorry." She started whispering to the Terrors. Who were now angrily glaring at their owner.

I froze.

Now one thing I had learned from Hiccup and the Vikings of Berk, was that Gothi was supposedly a mute. No one had ever heard her talk. So she was assumed to be a mute. Yet here she was, whispering to these Terrors.

I managed to unfreeze, and I turned my gaze off Gothi. I was just about to continue heading down the slope, when I heard this voice.

"I know you're there, Toothless."

_How had she seen me? I hadn't even made a sound! Not even the Terrors heard me!_

I turned around and faced her, she was looking right at me. I moved my head down and blinked nervously.

"What's troubling you, my dear Night Fury?" Her voice was strange. Unlike any I had heard before. It seemed to echo around my ears, as if wanting to penetrate them at every angle.

I shook my head.

Her gaze turned serious. Her smile dropped, and her eyes became stern. The Terrors seemed to back away from her.

"Don't lie to me, please. And please talk, it's rude to not reply to an old lady."

Toothless was nervous now. So he quickly said, "Well, you wouldn't understand me. I am dragon, you are human." As his answer came out in words of growls and grunts.

Her smile returned.

"My dear Toothless, you may be considered the most intelligent, eldest & powerful of your kind. Do you not think that the same is true with Vikings?"

My ears raised right up, and I stood up fully. "You understand me?"

She nodded, now sitting back down in her chair. And began patting a few Terrors that reluctantly decided to risk sleeping on her again.

"How-" "Never mind Toothless. Anyway, what's troubling you?"

I breathed out a deep breath, and closed my eyes before re-opening them.

"Hiccup. My brother and rider. I care for him deeply, always have and always will. But we aren't doing anything together anymore. He seems to care less about me. He only uses me to travel. He never talks to me like he used to.

Back in the days when we were bonding, before and just after the Red Deaths defeat, were amazing. Now he mostly dedicates his time to serving the village & being with Astrid. When it is just us, he doesn't ever talk to me.

The only things he says to me now is, 'Take me to the Great Hall. Time for dinner bud.' Or, 'to the forge.' Those are pretty much the only words I get from him."

Gothi sighed and leaned further back.

"Toothless. Just so you know, it is not my place to say any of these things to Hiccup or anyone. I cannot interfere between you both. Hiccup is destined to become Chief of this village, and that can't be changed. Also, Astrid by the looks of it will become his mate.

But I can give you some advice. Let me ask you something. Even though Hiccup doesn't talk to you much anymore, do you talk to him? I mean like, do you wake him up excitedly every morning, do you lick him in thanks for the fish he gives you? Do you two even go flying together anymore?"

Now that stumbled the Night Fury.

He hadn't thought of that.

"I gotta go. Thank you Gothi. I'll come see you again soon!" I quickly spoke then turned around and ran down the hill.

"I wish you all the best, Toothless." Gothi muttered to herself before she fell asleep again.

_How had I not thought of that? It must be because of a lack of flying, we haven't been flying around Berk just for the purpose of flying for a while._

000000

**(3rd person Point of View).**

As he made his way back to his Vikings house, he thought over his actions. And as he went, he decided to become the Night Fury that Hiccup used to know.

Once he finally made it to the house, he jumped up as silently as he could, and peered over the windowsill.

There was Hiccup, as expected, but he wasn't sleeping as Toothless had hoped. He was very clearly awake, and doing what humans called 'making out' with that girl he likes.

Toothless snorted at the sight, and climbed through the window.

Hiccup and Astrid immediately stopped, and started smiling at him.

"Hey Toothless." They both greeted.

He nodded his head and gave them an enthusiastic lick of encouragement, as if saying, 'continue.'

"Yuck, Toothless stop it! No more." Hiccup said. Wiping the slobber off his face and onto his clothes, just as Astrid did the same.

They both then went to bed, as the dragon of the night then did the same on his rock slab.

000000

Wet and foul.

That was what he was waking up to. A long, slimy and familiar tongue.

His eyes jolted open, and he was greeted by a large pink & long tongue to the face.

"Ugh Toothless stop it!" Hiccup exclaimed, as he sat up, a little amused, but mostly irritated. Astrid began waking up beside him.

He tried to shove the dragon away, but to no success.

The jet black dragon showed no signs of stopping, he changed targets and started licking Astrid.

"TOOTHLESS! Stop it! Don't do that anymore! We're past that! Go away." Hiccup spoke harshly, not find it amusing any more. He pushed Toothless's head away finally and turned to Astrid.

Neither of the Vikings saw the hurt expression clearly on the Night Furies face. Toothless backed away, and curled up, offended and hurt.

"Are you all right?" Hiccup asked. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am okay. It's just dragon slobber." She touched her clothes and the sheets, they were full of saliva.

"Ugh, we're gonna have to wash these now. This stuff doesn't wash out well." He said. They both hopped out of bed, and Hiccup took all the sheets off and threw them into a pile.

"I'll go get some breakfast." Hiccup stated. Astrid nodded, then said, "wait." She then peered out the window, and saw it was nearly dawn.

"Crap, I better go. Sorry." She walked up to Hiccup, and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Bye milady."

With that, she placed her feet back onto the windowsill, and leapt out.

Hiccup grabbed the sheets, opened the door to his room, and threw them down the stairs. Then he changed clothes, and threw his old ones downstairs too.

He then turned to the Night Fury, who perked up at once, seeing that his rider was looking at him.

"Toothless, go downstairs."

After Toothless went downstairs, Hiccup followed and shut the door.

He picked up his clothes and sheets, and threw them in the washing pile.

"You're up early son." Came the deep booming voice of his father.

Hiccup turned to the massive Viking. "Yeah, Toothless woke us– me, up with saliva today. It was annoying."

Stoick turned to the dragon, who was now devouring some fish in a basket.

"Us?" Stoick asked, slightly confused. Then the Chief turned to the clothes and sheets that were in the washing pile.

Stoick face spread into a wide grin.

"Was Astrid over last night?"

Hiccup nearly choked on his morning bread and fish, and quickly spat it back out, his face red.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" The young man stuttered. Nervously taking a gulp of water. Avoiding Stoicks strangely intimidating smile from his seat.

The leader of the Hooligan tribe, then gestured to the clothes and sheets that needed a wash. And said, "I think it's a little early to be seeing little Hiccups running around the village, don't you?"

Hiccup immediately blushed furiously. And shook his frantically.

"No no no no! We didn't! I swear! That was all of Toothless's slobber! Sh-she just came over and we just… made out! That's it!"

Stoick barked out laughing. Even Toothless joined him in laughing.

"I'm done with this conversation." Hiccup stated, still as red as a tomato. He stood up and prepared to leave.

Toothless was busy laughing too, but finally stopped. And he and Stoick shared a quick glance at one another. Before the dragon of the night bounded out the door after his rider.

"To the Academy."

Toothless's happiness vanished in an instant. Hiccup still ordered him around. He sighed, and allowed his rider on. And they took off the Berk Dragon Academy, which Toothless had thought of a different name for.

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**(3rd person Point of View)**

"Ughhh, do I have to?" Moaned a dark brown haired young man with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, and hurry up with it!" Hiccup snapped back at him impatiently, barely even glancing at Snotlout Jorgenson.

"Oh fine. Come on Hookfang, let's get this over with!" He exclaimed at his fierce red Monstrous Nightmare companion, as they left the Dragon Academy Arena.

Toothless glanced up at the flying dragon and watched him go with Snotlout. Was he feeling…jealous?

The dragon of the night sighed to himself, wishing he could go flying. He reluctantly looked back down at ground. Where he sat down and rested his head on his paws, and began counting all the cracks in the rock again.

He basically ignored the conversation that the teens were having amongst themselves.

**(Toothless 1st person Point of View)**

_How am I going to change this? It's just the same thing, day in, day out._

Tap tap.

_What was that?_

I looked up, my ears raised. I thought I heard and felt the faintest of taps in the ground, but it didn't seem to be footsteps, it sounded more like…

Gothi. There she was.

As I looked around, I saw her standing just outside the Academy holding her staff, staring at me. I glanced around to Hiccup and the others, who were busy talking about something to do with perches for dragons, and when Snotlout was going to come back with the right type of material to build a test perch.

They didn't seem to notice Gothi, so I got up and headed out of the Academy, ignoring the curious gazes of from the other dragons Stormfly, Meatlug and Barf & Belch.

Once I had walked up to Gothi, she tapped her staff on the ground once and pointed in the opposite direction and started walking that way straight after. She must have wanted me to follow her.

"Hello Gothi, how are you?" I asked politely & quietly as we were walking. Double checking our surroundings to make sure no one was watching.

"Greetings Toothless. I am well, and yourself?" She whispered.

Before I could reply Gothi suddenly tripped on a small rock protruding out of the ground, and would have fell flat on her face if I wasn't quick enough to catch her.

"Such clumsiness." She muttered, picking herself back up. I casually flicked one of my ears at her face.

"Watch your step a little more."

Gothi chuckled, "due-ly noted. I think it's best if I don't walk too much more, let's sit here."

So we sat down and over looked the savage ocean laid out in front of us. Then I remembered my manners.

"In answering your question, yes I am good. But I haven't had much success with Hiccup."

Gothi sighed and started scratching her chin. "Success doesn't happen overnight. He won't change unless he realises."

"But I've tri-"

"Not enough." Gothi cut in. "Do not give up so easily, dragon. It's only been since last night when you were going to try."

"I know, but I don't know _how_. Simply being enthusiastic and licking him has the opposite effect. He seems to almost hate it whenever I am like that."

"Then maybe you should try a different approach." Gothi suggested. "For example, maybe try the opposite. Instead of being enthusiastic and happy, be downright miserable and annoying. If he asks you to do something, simply refuse. I know this might sound bad, but if all else fails, just try that."

I nodded. "All right, I'll give that a go one day." Newfound determination surged through me.

I just kept thinking and staring out over the oceans with Gothi for at least 10 minutes. Then I heard my rider call out my name from the distance.

Just before I was about to turn around and leave, Gothi put a hand on my neck.

"But don't try that just yet, try to go for a fly before that. Use what I said as a last resort."

With that, I nodded and helped her to her feet.

"Till we meet again." She spoke and smiled. "Thanks Gothi, see you." I replied.

We took off in our separate directions, though I watched her go for a while first before I headed back to the Academy.

_How is it that she can understand dragon language? It doesn't make sense, one day, I hope she tells me._

As I walk through the gates, I see Hiccup looking at me with a stern gaze.

"Come on bud. I called you like 5 minutes ago, what took you so long?" He shook his head in disappointment.

**(3rd Person point of view)**

Unknown to the dragons and Vikings alike, two pairs of eyes were gazing onto the Night Fury and his companion from a distance.  
These pairs of eyes did not belong to the same owner. Nor were the creatures who owned the eyes of the same form.

One pair of eyes were transfixed on the dragon of the night, while the other pair were on its companion.

"Is it time yet?" Murmured one of them.

"It's getting close." Whispered the other.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Very, very, very sorry for the extremely delayed & short chapter. Work, TAFE and gaming keep me all too busy, and the occasional writers block doesn't help.**

**Nevertheless, I am continuing the story as promised. I will finish the story, I won't leave it hanging.**

**I don't know when next update will be, but I cannot promise it to be soon. Probably quite a while.**

**Thanks SylentSystem for your review, very nice of you! And by the way people, if any of you are into music, check out SylentSystem's YouTube channel!**

**Everyone else, thanks for everything.**


End file.
